


More Penance/Punishment

by Philosopherscribe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gender Issues, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopherscribe/pseuds/Philosopherscribe
Summary: A direct sequel to Penance/Punishment in my Kink Bingo Fics.More Thramsay with some pairings in the background.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Jeyne Poole, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	More Penance/Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So, it looks like I can't stop writing Thramsay spanking fics! 
> 
> This one was inspired by the following fics:  
> Tricks by acerbitas,  
> A Simple Request by tendervittles,  
> The Second Strongest Man in Asgard by thorgony,  
> and the anonymously-written Victorian novel The Yellow Room.

Reek was a very naughty boy, a cheeky little sneak who received a lot of spankings from his Lord and master, Ramsay Bolton. In fact, according to his master he was such a naughty boy that he needed regular spankings. He was no longer to sleep in the kennels but his master’s private chamber, so he could personally administer his discipline. 

Sometimes, he spanked him like a badly-behaved pet and other times like a disobedient servant. Sometimes, he spanked him like a husband disciplines a rebellious wife and other times he gave him sensual spankings, like the playful ones a husband gives his wife when they make love. And it was oddly fitting. Lady Arya was his wife in name but Reek was his wife in deed. His wife or his whore, depending on who you asked and how you looked at it. 

And as his hand burned across his bottom, his master’s tone of voice ranged from light and teasing to hard and stern, an accurate imitation of his Lord father, Roose Bolton. Punishment and pleasure bled into each other like the blood spilled during multiple flaying sessions, and sometimes, Reek could not tell which was which.

At the moment, Reek was being punished for pissing himself on his master’s lap during his last spanking. He was propped up on his elbows and knees on the bed he shared with his master and completely naked, save for a pair of lacy white smallclothes that had once belonged to Lady Arya. She had worn something like them on the wedding night, and on his master’s orders, Reek had cut them to ribbons with his dagger. His master had never liked them on her but he liked to rip them off with his teeth when he made love to his Reek. 

In the back of his mind, Theon was burning with and dying of shame, not only at being forced to wear the smallclothes of a girl, but those of his Lady-love, the steward’s daughter Jeyne Poole. The beautiful girl he wanted to impress and rescue from the monster like a gallant knight. Theon had not felt this kind of shame since the wedding night. He had a strange feeling his master knew of his growing affection for his wife and wanted to mock him for it. 

His master had told him that since he could not pee like a man, he did not deserve to wear a man’s breeches. He was also thinking of making him dance like the whore he was for him and his wife in those smallclothes. Theon had never felt less like a gallant knight, or more like his master’s whore. The idea that Jeyne might see him like this made him want to cry. 

And yet, the smallclothes were drenched with cream. He was more aroused than he’d ever been since the gelding. Reek had been a man once and there was something gratifying about being dominated by another man.

His bottom was high in the air, presented perfectly for a good spanking, and his master was standing behind him. His long shadow darkened the entire bed. Reek trembled. He could feel his razor sharp gaze on his thighs and buttocks. His master was in a good mood, few things gave him more pleasure than his Reek’s submission. Half an hour passed. Lord Ramsay’s hands caressed his buttocks and playfully snapped the band of Lady Arya’s smallclothes. 

Gods be damned, he needed to come. 

The soft bed felt very good against his scar, but he longed to be over his master’s lap. He had been a bad boy and had lost the privilege of being on his lap when he soiled it in his filthy piss. 

Reek wiggled his bum from side to side, it was undignified, it looked ridiculous but he was feeling needy, and he desperately wanted to please his master. He wanted to feel his master inside him. And surely there was no harm in making his master more sweet. His Lordship gave him a light slap on his behind. 

“Naughty, naughty,” he scolded, but there was a smile in his voice, and Reek could feel his erection against his buttocks, “stay still and accept your punishment.”

Reek moaned softly and obeyed. His master hummed and resumed his sweet caresses. 

“I think,” he said in a jocular voice, placing a soft kiss on the crease of his buttocks, “that you do these things because you want to be punished.”

Theon was a traitor and a turncloak, he had done many things to deserve his punishments. Reek was never a bad boy on purpose, but when Ramsay didn’t spank him, he started to ache for it, and his bottom tingled with need. When his master was not around, he tried spanking himself, but it was never the same. Reek rhymes with weak, his arms were as thin as reeds, and his mangled hands were all but useless for the purpose. He needed his master’s strength. And fortunately for Reek, it seemed that when his Lordship discovered that he responded to spanking, he doubled the frequency of these punishments.

The strange thing about his master was that while he was prone to black rages, he could also be very loving at other times. This was something Reek and Lady Arya found very confusing, and until now, it was what kept them from running away, along with a mortal fear of his Lordship’s japes and tricks and sadistic games. 

His master’s voice sliced through the air like a knife dipped in blood and honey. 

“All right, sweetling. Time to begin.”

The first slap was hard on his right buttock. 

The second was equally hard on his left. 

His master paid close attention to his buttocks, he was careful to make both of them equally pink and red. He spanked him through the smallclothes and made him cry out in pleasure and pain. The slaps made him gasp and wriggle on the bed. 

Finally, his Lordship pulled his cheeks apart and spanked him once directly over his hole, which was still covered by the smallclothes. The vibrations of the slap over his sensitive hole drove him wild. Reek pitched forward and came on the bed. His seed left a dark stain on the sheets, almost as dark as urine and blood. 

His master leaned over and kissed him, gently at first and then more insistently. Reek turned his head and returned the kiss, a quick mix of tongues. His master caressed the curve of his bottom and slipped a hand inside the smallclothes. He peeled them back and smirked at the feel of the cream collecting between his pet’s legs and the delicious heat emanating from his bottom. 

“With an arse like this, you are asking to be spanked. And you are asking to be plundered.”

The compliment made him blush brightly, almost to the roots of his silvery hair. His face was as warm and red as his bum. He shyly turned his face away, and Ramsay grinned. He loved to make his pet blush, it was one of his favorite pastimes along with spanking, flaying, and fucking him. He patted his buttocks and a thick finger found his scar, prodding it gently. Reek took the hint and pushed himself up on his hands and knees again. 

“You peed twice to please yourself,” his master said in a low, intimate whisper, “now you shall pee to please me.”

Reek’s head buzzed, he felt the world spin dizzily around him. Strangely enough, when it came to a standstill again, his first thought was of the last time his Lord visited his Lady’s bedchamber. As always, he made her bathe beforehand, he liked her pink and clean, pure and white as the snow before it was stained with blood. He wouldn’t have her smelling like his Reek. And all the servants were baffled by it. 

All the servants, that is, except for Reek. His master made him serve as her bathmaid, just as he made him serve as his whore. Reek had once believed he was a Lord and a Prince of Winterfell, but he was only ever the Prince of Fools and the Prince of Stink. 

“Another bloody bath?” A serjeant had asked him, when he saw the pails of steaming water ready for her bath. “She had a bath last night. How dirty can one woman get in her own bed?”

_Dirtier than you know, when you share that bed with Ramsay._

Reek thought of his master’s wedding night and all the things he and Arya had been made to do. 

His master was still waiting. 

“Do I need to ask a second time? I hate asking a second time.” 

Reek took a deep breath and did as he was told, just as he had on the wedding night. A copious flood of piss burst out on the bed, all over the sheets and smallclothes and partly over his master’s hand. He gave a groan as he realized the manner in which he had been made to disgrace himself.


End file.
